


Pefect, Just What I Needed To End This Bad Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Summer Fun Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Amusement Parks, Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Day Off, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, General, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Outing, Pizza, Pizza Place/Pizzeria, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sons, Waterparks/Amusement Parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: A Day at a waterpark turned something special for Steve, What does he think?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*





	Pefect, Just What I Needed To End This Bad Day:

*Summary: A Day at a waterpark turned something special for Steve, What does he think?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was having a bad day & was in the mood, But he was careful not to take it out on his lover, Pizzeria Owner, Danny "Danno" Williams, & his children, Grace, & Charlie, They have been godsends, Ever since he met them, & he never takes anything for granted, Cause they were so important to him, & they are precious to him, He treats them like that.

 

Danny & the kids wanted to go to the new waterpark, **_Rapid Adventures_** , that just opened up, Steve was hesitant, Cause he doesn't really want to go, & doesn't really care for those kinds of places. But, He couldn't say "no" to Charlie, who looked so excited, so the former navy seal agreed, & they headed for the park on that weekend, so they can have some fun. He is hoping that Danny will want wait to talk, cause he doesn't want to do it, when the kids are there.

 

After awhile, Steve was feeling like a kid himself, & he was enjoying being with Danny, & the kids, Danny was snapping pictures, with his waterproof camera, & had a big smile on his face. "Come on, Uncle Steve, Let's go again", Grace said with a smile, as she leads him to the slide, "Yeah, It's so much fun", Charlie exclaimed with happiness, The Little Boy had a bigger smile on his face, which melt Steve's heart. "All right, Let's go, Guys", Steve said, as he leads to them to where they want to go.

 

When they got home that night, They all washed up, & had a wonderful dinner, When the kids were in bed, Danny asked gently, "Baby, You were kind of in your own universe, Are you okay ?", The Pizza Owner knew to tread lightly, where his lover is concerned, Steve shook his head "no", & explained what happened on the case, that he was working on. "Oh, Baby, It's not your fault, None of it is," The Blond hugged his lover close to him. "I am sorry for being a grump", The Head Security Expert said, as he was feeling guilty.

 

"Don't worry about it, Babe, It's okay, I am glad now that you told me, It should be easier for you to heal, & not worry about a thing", Danny said, as he massaged his shoulders in a comforting way, which Steve appreciates. "I love you so much, Super Seal", Danny said, as he kisses him, "I love you too", Steve said with a smile, & they spent the rest of the time relaxing, & enjoying each other's company, before they went to bed.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
